Jupiter and the Double-Double Cross
by Darkpenn
Summary: Jupiter might be new to the royalty game, but she is learning fast.


**Jupiter and the Double-Double Cross**

 _Jupiter might be new to the royalty game, but she is learning fast._

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ Jupiter, Kiza and the Little Umbrella Syndrome. _]_

"This does not smell right, Your Majesty," said Caine. "And I say that as a creature with exceptional olfactory senses."

"We have taken as many precautions as possible," said Stinger. "Including choosing the venue. Titus and Kalique must be desperate to have this meeting if they agreed to come to Earth."

Jupiter looked around. They were in a chunk of bare space – in fact, it was the unfinished floor of the Chicago skyscraper where she had first encountered Caine. It now held a wooden trestle table and seven folding chairs. That had been part of the deal: she, Titus and Kalique would have only one attendant each.

"Well, their letter asking for a meeting sounded like they would agree to any terms," she said. "They are desperate to settle Balem's estate. I would say that neither of them wants the other to get the bigger chunk of it. And there is the question of the second-tier heirs, who have been looking for a chance to make their move."

Stinger stared at her. "Where did you learn all this about the Abrasax family?" he said.

"I've been taking a few trips off-world with Kiza, talking to some people, reading a few books, that sort of thing," said Jupiter.

"Did anyone tell you that the Abrasax family is entirely untrustworthy?" said Caine.

" _Everyone_ told me that," said Jupiter.

There was a shimmering light at the window. Titus stepped through, resplendent in a quasi-uniform and slicked-back hair. He was accompanied by his deer-splice assistant Famulus.

Then Kalique appeared, in a satin gown dripping with luminous jewels. Her attendant – somewhat of a surprise, as he was last seen working for Balem – was Chicanery Night. Looked like Kalique thought his experience and talents might be useful.

Jupiter gestured at the rough table and simple chairs. Then she took off her coat. She was wearing a t-shirt which advertised a brand of bathroom disinfectant and a stained, slightly tattered pair of jeans.

"Nice to see you dressed for the occasion," whispered Stinger.

"I thought I would show them exactly what I think of them," whispered Jupiter back.

Stinger raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Told you," whispered Caine to him.

"Well, let's get to it," said Jupiter to Titus and Kalique, as she sat down. "I do have a day job, you know, and it involves an early start."

Titus and Kalique were obviously taken aback by the lack of respect. But they took the offered chairs.

"Hi, Rat-boy," said Jupiter to Night. "Did your jaw get better? I hope not."

He gave a little bow. "It still gives me a twinge from time to time," he said. "But I consider such things an occupational hazard." He took a thick computer padd from his satchel. "This document summarises the property portfolio of Balem Abrasax, which has become a matter of contention since he ... er ... um ... "

"Carked," supplied Jupiter. "As I was there at the time, I can tell you that he did not go painlessly."

"Well, that is good news," said Titus.

"Did he say anything at the end?" said Kalique.

"I believe it was: 'aaarrrrghhh!' " said Jupiter.

"Nothing about how his share of the family empire should be distributed?"

"Nope, just a long scream, cut short by a sudden stop. Did I mention that I had already shot him?"

"Really?" said Titus. "Where?"

"In the leg. Actually, I'd been aiming for his balls, but he moved."

Caine gave a little snicker.

Night said: "Pleasant as these recollections may be to all concerned, the purpose of this meeting is for you, Ms Jones, to sign documents waiving any claim to Balem's estate."

Jupiter stared at him. "First, Rat-boy, you will address me as Your Majesty. Second, I will do no such thing."

Titus started, or at least pretended to. "My understanding," he said, "is that you are interested only in this planet, Earth."

"Whatever gave you that idea? In fact, my reading of the Inheritance & Consequences Code, especially Section 972B, sub-section M-33, paragraph [g] indicates that my claim to Balem's estate is at least as strong as yours, and very likely stronger. Since there are many planets that he inherited from a person with a genetic signature identical to my own. At the very least, my claim would tie up the assets in court for centuries."

Titus glanced at Famulus. "Is that right?" he said to her.

"Uh, possibly," murmured Famulus, in a tone that said 'definitely'.

Kalique shifted in her chair, which was obviously very uncomfortable on her royal butt. "Can we move this along?" she said.

Jupiter shrugged, and said: "Well, I could talk about the I&CC all day, but if you want to cut to the chase I can say that I am willing to give you all of the properties in Balem's estate. Except these." She pulled a greasy piece of paper from her pocket and slid it across the table. It was a list of planets.

Night looked at it. "These are planets scheduled for harvesting within the next two hundred years," he said.

"Yep," said Jupiter. "And in return you can have all the mining-type planets. If you think that I might be interested in harvesting them myself, I can tell you that you are gravely mistaken. I'll also be keeping planets that are suitable for habitation or can be terraformed to be suitable. That way, if a population grows beyond the planet's capacity, there is an alternative. Yes, Kalique, I remember what you told me."

Kalique's immaculate brow furrowed.

"Hmm," said Titus. "Well, I think it is time for some refreshments. Which I have taken the liberty of organising."

There was a shimmer at the window. Four large creatures in waiter-type suits entered, pushing trolleys. But then they pulled the covers from the trolleys, to reveal a range of guns.

Immediately, Stinger and Caine were on their feet, drawing their own weapons.

"Well, what a surprise," said Jupiter.

"Perhaps there is room for re-negotiation," said Titus.

Jupiter looked at Kalique. "Are you going to put up with this?" she said.

"Definitely not," said Kalique. She gestured at the window. On the other side, Razo Tatto, on her heavily-armed sky-cycle, materialised, the guns swivelling towards Jupiter, Caine and Stinger. "Which I think gives me the superior negotiating position," Kalique purred.

"Huh," said Jupiter. "You know the problem with mercenaries? They work for the highest bidder. In this case, that is me."

The guns on Razo's cycle swivelled again. She fired. The windows shattered as the bolts and bullets smashed into Titus' soldiers. They did their best to shoot back but they had little chance. Caine and Stinger added their contributions to the mayhem. Everyone else ducked. Jupiter found herself face-to-face with Kalique under the trestle table. "You must realise," said Jupiter, "that I am Russian. We know a lot about double-crossing. It is in our genes."

"I do not know what a Russian is," said Kalique, "but I know now that you are truly an Abrasax."

The firing stopped. Everyone came out from under the table. Jupiter waved to Razo, who pulled away, and in a moment was gone. _Gal's got some style,_ thought Jupiter.

"Now, let's get back to business," said Jupiter, taking her chair again. "I appreciate that you might need a while to consider my proposal. But in the meantime I am willing to hand over one planet, as a sign of my goodwill. It is known as J-15(23) in the Acheron system. There is a longstanding mining operation there, tri-calite cystals. I suggest you take it on as a joint venture, the two of you. Perhaps Famulus will be good enough to draw up a contract for the transfer of the property."

Kalique and Titus put their heads together. Then Titus nodded. Famulus took out an e-padd and wrote a document of transfer. The three of them put their seals to it.

"Now get off my planet," said Jupiter. "Get back to me when you have made your decision."

Titus and Kalique glanced at Caine and Stinger, who were still holding their weapons. Then, without a word, and with Famulus and Night, they walked through what was left of the windows and channelled up to their ships.

Jupiter let out a long breath, and slumped into a chair. "Whoa," she said. "I didn't know I had it in me."

"You did very well," said Stinger.

"There is something I do not understand," said Caine. "Why did you give them that planet?"

"J-15(23)? As it happens, that piece of rock is the subject of a complex, long-running tax dispute. Balem had a tendency to fiddle the books but a while ago the Central Revenue Authority got wind of it and started an investigation. Which will lead to the new owners. That should keep them occupied for a while."

"What you said about stopping the harvesting of populations," said Stinger. "Do you know what that means? Do you know where it might lead?"

Jupiter was silent. After a long while, she said softly: "Yes. I know. I know."

END


End file.
